<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Up Birthday by ShiTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937235">Mixed Up Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger'>ShiTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gummi Bears (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mistaken identities, Slash, one-sided Igthorn/Gusto, the return of the Changing Hat!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Season 3, episode 2: If I Were You.  In the episode, it's Tummi’s birthday, and the duke gets his hands on a crystal totem, and switches bodies with Tummi.  In this rewrite, it’s Gruffi’s birthday, and his boyfriend (Gusto) is eager to spend time with him.  Too bad Duke Igthorn is the one in Gruffi’s body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Sigmund Igthorn/Gusto Gummi, Gruffi Gummi/Gusto Gummi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Up Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gruffi snarled into the gag as the ogres tied him to a tree.  Across from him, Duke Igthorn smirked and chuckled, wearing Gruffi’s body like it was natural to him. </p><p>“It’s a pity that you bears are so ridiculous looking.  All this mangy fur.  Oh well,” the former human sighed, turning away from the group.  “Keep him tied up, and don’t release him unless I order you to.  I’m off to find the rest of the gummi bears!”</p><p><em>Some birthday this was turning out to be, </em>Gruffi thought to himself.  He just hoped that someone, anyone, would figure out the duke’s ruse before it was too late. </p>
<hr/><p>His original plan had involved roaming the forest, pretending he’d forgotten how to get back to the gummi lair.  Then he remembered that the bear he’d managed to capture was the grouchy one.  That suited his character much better than one of the perky, upbeat gummi bears – yuck!</p><p>“Hey, I need help!  Someone take me back to the… um, house?” Igthorn winced.  What did the gummies call their home, anyway?</p><p>“Hey there, handsome.  What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“What?” Igthorn spun around, only to find his little arms full when a blue-furred bear rushed to hug him tightly.  “Uh, hello… new gummi?”</p><p>The blue bear laughed, bopping him lightly on the nose.  “Someone’s in a funny mood today.  Must be birthday jitters.  Anyway, I have the day all planned out.  Just you and me until dinner time.”</p><p>“But I have to get back.  I have… lots of work to do,” Igthorn lied, attempting to escape the slightly taller bear’s embrace. </p><p>“No can do, Gruffamundo.  You’re not working on your birthday.  Grammi and the others agreed, although I think they’re hoping I manage to sweeten your mood before dinner time.” The blue bear batted his eyelashes at him, and nuzzled their cheeks together.</p><p><em>These two bears are very cuddly with each other, it seems</em>, Igthorn thought to himself, moments before the bear in the yellow hat pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  His face began to heat up, and he quickly realized that his heart was starting to beat rapidly in his chest, as well.  <em>There are gay gummi bears, </em>Igthorn realized.  <em>Who knew?</em></p><p>“You okay there, Gruff?” The blue bear took a step back, rubbing his own arm awkwardly.  “I’m not being too clingy, am I?  I told you I was stuck on an island for twelve years, alone except for my bird friend, Artie.  My art kept me busy, but I guess I just miss being close to other gummies, you know?  What am I saying? Now I’m babbling.  You must think I’m the weirdest gummi in the world,” the bear groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.</p><p>“Twelve years?  You must have been lonely, my dear,” Igthorn declared, drawing the vibrantly-furred bear closer.  He plucked at the bear’s red scarf, and put on his best impression of a caring lover.  “I’m not upset with you.  I just want to spend this special day with all of you.  So, if you’ll just lead the way back to the…”</p><p>“Oh, Gruffi!  You’re such a peach!” the blue bear said, throwing his arms around him again.  “We’re not going back to Gummi Glen until dinner time, because I have a surprise for you.  Come on!”</p><p>The next thing Igthorn knew, he was being dragged through the forest by the enthusiastic bear, only stopping when a colorful bird landed on a nearby branch to say hi to ‘Gusto.’  He assumed that was the bear’s name.  It was easier to trick someone if you knew their name, and it wouldn’t be difficult to pretend to have feelings for another male – Igthorn knew he had an interest in both genders.  Still, pretending to have feelings for a short, bouncing, bubbly bear was definitely going to be on the list of the strangest things he’d ever done.</p><p>“Blindfold on, Gruffamundo.”</p><p>A piece of cloth covered Igthorn’s eyes, blocking out his sight as he was dragged forward, and then pushed into what felt like a cave.  He fell with a yelp, and landed in a strange, wooden contraption.  “What’s the big idea!”</p><p>“Sorry, hot stuff.” There was another kiss to his cheek.  “We’re taking a quick tunnel to the surprise.</p><p>“What is a quick tunnel?” Igthorn asked, pulling up the edge of the blindfold.  They seemed to be sitting in a wooden cart that was shaped like a bird.  Stretching ahead of them was what appeared to be mining cart tracks.    </p><p>“Hold on tight!”</p><p>Igthorn nearly overbalanced in his seat as the cart began to shoot down the tunnel.  Two blue paws tugged him back into a seated position, before the other bear’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>“Isn’t this nice, Gruffi?  You and me spending the day together.  No work to do.  No one to bother us.  Even Duke Iggy and his ogres have been quiet for the last few weeks,” the blue bear laughed.</p><p>“That’s Duke Igthorn to you, you ignoramus!” the duke shouted.  When all he heard was stunned silence, Igthorn quickly amended his tone.  “I mean, that’s his name.  Duke Igthorn.” </p><p>“Whoa, no need to bite my head off, Gruffster.  You need to take more days off if you’re this upset about not being able to work.  And you could… put an arm around my waist, if you want,” the blue bear suggested. “But keep the blindfold on.  I want our destination to be a surprise.”</p><p>“All right,” Igthorn sighed, reluctantly embracing the other bear back.  No, he needed to use his name to get the gummi bear to trust him.  “Gusto… was it?”</p><p>The blue bear tightened his half hug, and laughed.  “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor, Gruffi.  Where has it been hiding?  Augustus Gummi, painter and artist extraordinaire!  If I do say so myself.  It’s Gusto, for short.”</p><p>“Of course.  I knew that,” Igthorn lied.  The cart came to a slow stop, and he allowed the other bear to help him out.  With their paws clasped together, Gusto led him out of the cave, and into a slightly damp place where the wind blew delicately around them.  He heard the sound of something snapping shut behind him, and then the blindfold was whipped off his head. </p><p>“Tada!”</p><p>There was a cascading waterfall, and a lift operated by a pulley system next to it.  “Where are we?” Igthorn asked, unable to see any familiar markings in this new place.</p><p>“You know where we are, Gruffi.  Gusto Falls!  Named after me, of course.  Come on.  We’re heading up to my artist nook.”  The blue bear led Igthorn to a wooden elevator that took them up to an alcove hidden behind the waterfall.  “It may look like a hole in the wall, but to me, it’s home!  And, of course, you’re welcome to come visit whenever you want to.”</p><p>“Rather roomy for such a small place, isn’t it, my dear?” Igthorn declared, turning up the charm.  As expected, the blue bear blushed at his words.</p><p>“Careful, Gruffi.  I might get used to the sweet talk.  Then your moodiness won’t work on me,” Gusto said, rummaging under his table.  “There they are!”</p><p>“Hats?” Igthorn asked, but most of his attention was on the artwork scattered around the small room.  It was difficult to believe that a small gummi bear was the creator of such fine works of art.  Once he’d captured the rest of the bears, he’d consider keeping this one.  His castle could use a makeover.</p><p>“Not just any hats, Gruffi,” chuckled Gusto, setting one of the green monstrosities atop Igthorn’s head.  “These are Changing Hats.”</p><p>“Changing hats?”</p><p>Gusto nodded.  “Wait!” He rushed off again, only to return with a tattered sketchbook.  He flipped through the pages, and then handed the book to Igthorn. </p><p>“It’s a picture of a man,” Igthorn stated, taking in the short, but rather muscular man on the page.  He had brown hair, and wore a yellow tunic with a green hat, and brown pants.  As if inspired by his thoughts, his body suddenly rose into the air.  His head hit the ceiling without warning.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>The blue bear rushed forward as Igthorn’s body shrank back down into his gummi bear form.  “I’m SO sorry, Gruffi.  I didn’t even think…  We should go outside before using the hats.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the pair were at the bottom of the waterfall, and Gusto was urging Igthorn to try transforming again.  “All you have to do is think of a form, and the hat will change you.”</p><p>“Then the picture in the book..?”</p><p>Gusto blushed, rubbing his neck awkwardly.  “You know how artists are.  I got to wondering what I would look like as a human, and then what you would look like as a human.  And, of course, that led to wondering what people would look like as gummi bears, so I drew those, too.”</p><p>Igthorn held the hat in his paws as he flipped through the sketchbook.  The bear had talent, that was for sure.  One picture jumped out at him.  A purple furred bear with a black mustache, and very large biceps.  He wore a grey tunic that reminded the duke of his armor.  “And who is this?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s Duke Iggy… I mean, Igthorn.  He works out, so I made sure his gummi form reflected that.  Doesn’t look half bad, right?” Gusto said, waiting for his approval.</p><p>“It doesn’t look half bad, at all,” the duke admitted.  So that’s what he’d look like as a gummi bear.</p><p>“So, do you want to try transforming again?” the artist asked, clearly eager for him try it.</p><p>“Very well,” Igthorn sighed, setting the hat on his head.  He focused on the human man in the sketchbook, and felt his body getting taller once more.  The man was definitely short in stature, but his well-toned muscles made up for it.</p><p>“You look great, Gruffamundo.  My turn.”  Gusto threw his own Changing Hat on his head with a flourish.  His body grew taller and slimmer, until he was half a head taller than Igthorn’s new form – but shorter than the duke’s real body.</p><p>“What do you think?” Gusto asked, giving his new body a twirl. </p><p>“You have blue hair,” Igthorn whispered, but his mind was rather fixated on how undeniably <em>attractive</em> the other man was.  A young man in his 20s, with lock of blue hair partially covering one eye, while the rest of his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that ended just below his shoulders.  His brown tunic was very much the same, but now he wore a cream-colored shirt beneath it, and tight pants that seemed to cling to his toned legs.  Tying off the look was a long red scarf that draped down his back like a partial cape.  All in all, the artist was stunning.</p><p>“I know, I know. Humans don’t have blue hair,” said Gusto, putting up his hands. “But I’m taking some artistic liberties.  And if we run into anyone, I’ll just tell them the truth – that I’m an artist with a flair for the dramatic.”</p><p>“You certainly are unique.  I’ve never seen a more stunning young man in all my years,” the duke admitted, feeling his heart beginning to swell with emotion.  He could see it now.  With his ogre army, he would conquer Dunwyn castle, and then make Augustus his husband.  They would rule over humans and gummies alike. </p><p>“You still with me, Gruffamundo?” Gusto asked, setting a delicate hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah…” Igthorn sighed.  He reached out, and pulled the other man into his arms.</p><p>“Uh, Gruff..?”</p><p>“You don’t need words, my beauty,” Igthorn whispered, before sealing their lips together.  His mind returned to his perfect wedding, and before he realized it, his body had changed again.</p><p>“Duke Igthorn,” Gusto gasped, shoving him away.  “Why would you think of him at a time like this, Gruffi?” His human form wavered, and he shrunk back down until he was a blue bear, once more.</p><p>“Terribly sorry, my dear. I suppose I need to get used to these hats of yours. Why don’t you change back into a human,” Igthorn suggested, eager to continue their little game.</p><p>The blue bear shook his head, setting his hat on the grass next to him.  “I… Something about this doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The duke quickly removed his own hat, collapsing back into the grumpy bear’s form.  He stepped closer, and pulled the artist into his arms, eager to have him close once more.  “I thought you wanted me?  You were so lonely on that island, and now you have a chance to be with someone who cares about you.”</p><p>“I know,” Gusto answered, shivering as furred lips traced over his ear.  His paws clenched at the other gummi bear’s shirt as kisses began to trail down his neck.  The other male pulled back when he reached the scarf. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to try this in human form?  It might be fun…” <em> It would be much more fun for me, at least,</em> Igthorn thought. </p><p>“I…” The artist pulled back, his eyes darting to the ground.  “I think we’re going a little fast, Gruffi.”  He reached out to clasp Igthorn’s paws, holding them tightly between them. </p><p>“Well, I…”</p><p>“There they are!”</p><p>Gusto and Igthorn glanced up to see a group of gummies staring down at them from the top of the waterfall.  Duke Igthorn, or at least his body, was among them.</p><p>“Guys, look out!  Duke Iggy…” Gusto gasped as he was pulled close by the bear next to him.</p><p>“So, not only do you steal my body, but you’re trying to steal my mate, too?  Give him back, you homewrecker!” shouted the man at the top of the waterfall.</p><p>“Steal his body?  But you’re…” Gusto glanced at the gummi next to him, and then pointed at the man atop the waterfall. “And you’re… Oh dear.”</p><p>“Hah!  You can’t change back without the totem,” Igthorn shouted, tugging his prize away from the waterfall.  He needed to find a way out.  Thankfully, his current body was stronger than the more delicate artist in his arms – who, incidentally, was struggling to get free.</p><p>“Let me go!  I can’t believe you tricked me like this.  You’re not my Gruffi!”</p><p>“Of course, I’m not.  But you’re MY artist now.  Once I find a way to lock you into your charming human form, I will make you my bride,” the duke boasted, searching for a way out. </p><p>“Oh no, you won’t!” the man at the top of the waterfall declared.  “Gummies, to the rescue!”</p>
<hr/><p>“You haven’t seen the last of Duke Igthorn!” the man shouted, before a red scarf was shoved into his mouth.  Hands bound behind his back, he could only stare up at the blue bear standing before him. </p><p>“You know, Iggy, I’m sure you’re right,” said Gusto.  “You’ll always be a thorn in our sides, but at least we have each other to depend on.  Isn’t that right, gummies!”  The other bears raised their paws in the air with a shout.    </p><p>“Blindfold him, and then we’ll get him out of here,” ordered Gruffi.  He was pleased to be back in his regular body.  Having to spend his birthday as Duke Igthorn was a nightmare he never wanted to repeat.</p><p>“You got it,” Tummi said, doing just that. </p><p>“We’ll take care of Iggy,” said Grammi.  “You two stay here, and talk things over.  Dinner will be ready when you get home.”</p><p>“Thanks, Grammi,” said Gusto, waving as the family dragged their prisoner away. There were suddenly firm, capable paws stroking over his chest and arms.</p><p>“Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?  Did he try anything weird?” Gruffi asked, trying to assess whatever damage the human could have inflicted on their eccentric artist.</p><p>Gusto grabbed the other male’s paws, holding them tightly between them.  “Gruffi, I’m fine.  He was pretending to be you the majority of the time, so he didn’t try anything… Okay, I have to admit that he was rather flirtatious, and once we tried out human forms, he kissed me… but that was it.”</p><p>Gruffi’s jaw dropped.  “He KISSED you?  Why that lousy, no good, rotten…” A paw on his cheek stopped his rant, and he found himself looking up into Gusto’s sparkling eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, Gruffi.  I don’t want HIM, I want YOU.”</p><p>“Well, good.  Cause I don’t plan to let you out of my sight until I know that Igthorn is as far away as possible,” huffed Gruffi.</p><p>Gusto chuckled, his eyes dropping to the ground.  He took a step back, and rubbed his now-bare neck nervously.  “Gruffi, did you mean what you said?” the artist finally asked, shooting his boyfriend a hesitant glance.  </p><p>“Every word!  But, uh, which words are you talking about?” the brown bear asked. </p><p>“The part where you called me your… mate,” ventured Gusto, holding in a breath.  </p><p>“Yeah, I meant it.  If you’re okay with that, I mean,” Gruffi said, a flush of red appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“Of course, I am!” Gusto tackled his new mate, and spun him around.  “I almost can’t believe you asked me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?  We’ve been dating for a little while now, and I wouldn’t date someone I wasn’t serious about,” Gruffi insisted, hugging him back.  He would have said more, but the other bear’s lips were pressing enthusiastically against his own, and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity.  It was his birthday, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“How could this have happened?” Igthorn groaned aloud, slumping back on his throne.  To think he’d been enamored with a gummi bear, of all creatures.  Why, when he saw that blue furred, beautiful young man…  The duke shook his head quickly, eager to rid himself of the memory of the creature who now haunted his waking thoughts.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dukey.  We’ll catch that blue gummi bear for you,” Toadwart promised.</p><p>“NO!” Igthorn yelled, only to slump down in his chair again.  “No.  From here on out, the blue gummi is off limits.  I will be the one to capture him – personally.”</p><p>“You are in love,” the little ogre giggled.  Gummi had turned into a human, and seduced his poor master.  It was rather amusing, actually.</p><p>“If you say one word about this…” Igthorn snarled, glaring down at his green companion.</p><p>“Is not a problem, Dukey.  Ogres prefer company of other male ogres,” Toadwart informed him.  The little ogre gulped, and added “Female ogres scary.”</p><p>Gad and Zook nodded rapidly from the doorway, clinging to each other.  “Female ogres mean.  Only want males around for baby ogres, then chase male ogres away.”</p><p>“I’m not an ogre,” snapped Igthorn.  “Just remember, the blue gummi bear is off limits!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning, this may be the only fic where I put in a lot of work into making sure gummi bears had ‘paws,’ not hands.  I usually write hands, and will likely continue doing so in other stories. </p><p>And yes, I’m quite fond of the idea that Igthorn would fall head over heels for Gusto’s human form.  Our artist could give Lady Bane a run for her money when he’s in a high-strung mood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>